


Hinata can melt the coldest of people

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama is lonely, hinting kagehina, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata could melt the coldest of people, bring the happiest out of nearly everyone he met. Heck, even Kageyama had felt the soft warmth himself. But Kageyama could bring out the coldest of everyone he met. It was just something about him. He had seen it time and time again. The coldness. Even animals could feel it.</p><p>He couldn’t keep someone close for long. Even though for Hinata it seemed to be a burning hate instead of the cold, cold hate that he had seen time and time again. It was the most memorable thing about their first meeting.</p><p>At the time Kageyama hadn’t cared, he hadn’t known him. But he had noted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata can melt the coldest of people

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda shitty but I was sad thinking about the MONTHS i have to wait for another haikyuu episode. this is my first time writing for haikyuu, and the first time posting any fanfiction, so its probably pretty bad and out of character. maybe ill improve if i write more, idk

Hinata could melt the coldest of people, bring the happiest out of nearly everyone he met. Heck, even Kageyama had felt the soft warmth himself. But Kageyama could bring out the coldest of everyone he met. It was just something about him. He had seen it time and time again. The coldness. Even animals could feel it.

He couldn’t keep someone close for long. Even though for Hinata it seemed to be a burning hate instead of the cold, cold hate that he had seen time and time again. It was the most memorable thing about their first meeting.

At the time Kageyama hadn’t cared, he hadn’t known him. But he had noted it.  
\------

“One more!” Hinata shouted.

Kageyama moved instantly moved and arched the ball through the air. He watched the ball sail past his fingers, lighting quick. Beyond his fingers was Hinata, his eyes fiery. The ball paused mid-sail and Hinata slammed the ball down. Kageyama almost didn’t hear the thunk of the ball landing into court through the glee that pulsed through him.

The new quick WORKED. Hinata’s feet landed on the court again and they turned to face each other, grins splitting both of their faces. He doesn’t remember whether or not if they shouted.

It wasn’t the first time they had successfully done the quick, but Kageyama still felt something...melt, like some type of damage he had been carrying with him had melted like ice in the burning sun.

And just as quickly the moment was over and he came crashing down. Yachi came running over, yelling excitedly. Kageyama was left feeling unbalanced the last few hours of training camp. But warm… and happy?  
\-------

He rummaged through his bag, scowling. At the bottom was the keys. Kageyama grabbed them, grumbling. Unlocking the door, he walked through the door and dropped his bag onto the floor. The sound seemed to echo through the empty house. He toed the shoes off his feet.

“I’m home” Kageyama called into the house. But he knew that he wouldn’t get a reply. His parents weren’t here. The warmth that had followed him around for the training camp vanished. He sighed and walked into the empty home.

Kageyama entertained the idea of sitting in the living room but it felt too cold. After a week of being with people, it felt like a cold stake stabbing through his heart. Something cracking in his chest. He trudged to his room and tried to choke back the tears.

With the click of the door behind him, a startling sob escaped his mouth. He angrily wiped away the tears with the palm of his hand. He couldn’t help how he curled into himself or how the tears kept streaming down his face. He couldn’t help feeling ridiculous as he broke down, glaring down at the floor. 

He hadn’t even made it to the bed and remained on the floor.

It was about a half an hour later that his phone buzzed. It had been in the pocket his pants so he could plug it in. Now he started at his pocket in confusion. Pulling it out, he clicked the home button.

Message from Hinata.

What in the name of god was going on?

Kageyama clicked on the notification and read the message.

-Dumbass Hinata  
Hey ur probably busy, but hows it going? Home is pretty weird after training camp, huh?

A few tears dropped on the screen and Kageyama wasn’t sure what to do. The first thing he did was wipe all the tears off his face and picked himself off the ground. A few sobbed were still ripped from him. What the hell had come over him? He stumbled over to his bed and collapsed into it. Of course, he would fall apart as soon as he was away from everyone.

Kageyama sighed and dug his palms into his eyes. They felt raw. Shame burned his gut. Pathetic, really. What happened to wanting to be alone, to do everything by himself? It was rather bizarre how quickly that changed. There was another buzz from his phone, which was still in his hand. Tonight was full of surprises.

It was from Hinata again.

-Dumbass Hinata  
Mom made my favorite. What are you doing? Srry, everyone else is busy with family

The air was stolen from his lungs. That hurt more than Kageyama was willing to admit to anyone. Of course he was the last option. 

-me  
Not much, parents out of town for the week.

Kageyama put his phone down, not expecting an answer. He curled up and tried to sleep. The house was eerily quiet around him. It was unnerving. The minutes passed slowly and Kageyama turned to stared up at the ceiling. He jumped with his phone buzzed again. This must be kind of record for him.

-Dumbass Hinata  
Oh, that sounds like it really sucks.

Kageyama snorted. His phone buzzed again.

-Dumbass Hinata  
Got anyone to hang out with?

Kageyama snorted even louder, but this time, it sounded more like a sob. He wasn’t sure himself which it was.

-me  
No

Kageyama closed his phone and glared angrily at the wall. Of course he didn’t. Hinata knew that. Everyone probably knew that. He tried not to let shame burn on his cheeks with mild success.

-Dumbass Hinata  
Whats ur address again?

Kageyama stared at his phone in disbelief. He couldn’t possibly be doing what he thought he was doing…? No way in hell.

-me  
Why?

-Dumbass Hinata  
Because. Reasons.

Kageyama stared at his phone for a second before sending the address against his better judgment. Immediately he closed his phone and set it on the table. Curling into bed he tried to calm his heart. He didn’t know how he felt about Hinata having his address. He didn’t know what he was going to do with it. Maybe send a card or something?

No way he would be using it to come see him. That is one option that wouldn’t happen. His phone buzzed again but he stayed where he was. He wasn’t lowering himself to begging people to see him. Never. 

Kageyama didn’t know how he did it but after a few minutes, he fell asleep. It must have been from the busy week. 

It couldn’t haven’t been long before there was someone pounding on the door.  
“Kageyama! Kageyama it’s cold out! Open up!”

Stumbling out of his room he hurried to the door. He jerked the door open, eyes mostly closed. On the other side was Hinata, looking rather cold in a thin sweater.

Hinata came running in but stopped as soon as he saw Kageyama’s face.

“Kageyama? What’s wrong?”

Kageyama rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned away from the door and took unsteady steps towards his room. He had planned to going straight back to his room and sleeping. But the situation sunk in. Someone was in his HOUSE.

“Hinata?!” Kageyama sputtered, spinning back around, eyes suddenly wide. “What are you doing here?!”

Hinata had closed the door behind him and was walking after Kageyama. “Kageyama? Have you been crying…?” Concern was twisting Hinata’s features and Kageyama didn’t know what to do. Something was twisting in his gut. 

“I had been asleep,” said Kageyama, unsure how to act. Hinata took another step towards him with a hand reached for him, pity forming on his face. Kageyama flinched away and turned around, facing his back to Hinata. A knot was tight in his chest.

“I’m fine,” Kageyama said, voice clipped and curt. Behind him, Hinata was silent for a few seconds.

“Okay! I messaged you asking if I could come and you didn’t respond so I took that for a yes!” Hinata’s voice was warm again, and the pity was gone. “I thought we could make you dinner!”

Kageyama whipped around, looking at Hinata in disbelief. “You came all the way down a mountain to make me dinner?!” Kageyama demanded.

“Well, yes. But when you put it that way…” Hinata rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

Kageyama was speechless. Totally speechless. “D-dumbass Hinata…” Kageyama sputtered. Warmth bloomed in his stomach. The knot was less suffocating. After a second his stomach rumbled loudly. He stood shocked for a second, startled by how hungry he was.

Hinata barked out a laugh. It made Kageyama face flush. “Did you eat nothing when you came home? Bakayama!”

Kageyama flushed even harder. He could FEEL how red his cheeks were. They were burning. Hinata ran passed him and looked into more of the house.

“Waaaaah! It’s huge!” Hinata screeched. He stood in awe, and Kageyama could practically see the stars in his eyes. Dumbass Hinata.

Kageyama strutted past Hinata. “Kitchens this way,” he said as he walked. Hinata stared at him as he went, concern still etched into his face. But Kageyama clearly didn’t want to talk about it. Kageyama glanced over his shoulder expectantly and Hinata ran after him, a grin splitting his face. He could wait til he was ready

\------

Kageyama glanced over his plate to sneak a peek of Hinata. There was warmth bubbling in his chest. It wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, he couldn’t help the small grin that was appearing on his face. Hinata continued slurping his food down like nothing had happened.

Kageyama wiped his mouth and composed himself. He couldn’t help the happiness that seemed to consume his every fiber. After all, fire could melt any ice. He had never stood a chance. Hinata glanced up, smiling over at him. His eyes were warm, and nothing about them could be described as cold.

Kageyama almost choked on his food in surprise.


End file.
